


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 54: Air

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 54: Air

Blaise has always been a competent flier. Not exactly a natural, but good enough to be encouraged by Madam Hooch to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

He doesn't exactly jump at the chance to learn to fly a puddlejumper, but when Major Sheppard suggests a time for his first lesson, Blaise does rearrange his schedule to fit it in.

"It's kinda like driving a car," Sheppard says after they've finished the pre-flight inspection; Blaise is familiar with the procedure thanks to his weekly afternoons with Dr Zelenka.

"I've never driven a car," Blaise admits, settling himself in the pilot's seat. He turns his head toward Sheppard who is standing between the seats.  
-  
"Oh. Okay. Well..." Sheppard blinks, and then nods. "No problem. It's not like it handles anything like a Toyota anyways." He points in front of Blaise. "First difference - no steering wheel. Just grab hold of the controls there..."

As Sheppard sits down, Blaise reaches out and takes the control sticks in hand. It's just like handling so many of the Ancient devices and interfaces - the almost tingle that reminds him so much of Hogwarts, mixed with the indescribably Ancient sensation of a whisper just touching the back of his mind. It shouldn't surprise him, as a puddlejumper really is just another Ancient device, just on a much larger scale. His momentary startlement shows. When he spares a glance at Sheppard, the man is grinning at him.

"Weren't exactly expecting that, were you? Not everybody picks up on it. Both McKay and Beckett are too busy being nervous. Not that you heard that from me." Sheppard holds up a hand and winks.

"They practically fly themselves, really," Sheppard continues. "But they do listen... McKay couldn't fly in a straight line if his life depended on it." He leans back in his seat and taps his radio. "Flight, this is jumper four. Zabini's taking her out for a little spin around the block."

"Jumper four, you're clear to go," Sergeant Campbell replies from the control room as the ceiling opens overhead in the jumper bay.

Sheppard nods at Blaise. "Take her out."

Flying a puddlejumper ends up being rather like flying a broom. The combination of controlling his flight with his hands *and* his will is familiar to Blaise, and he can't help but smile.


End file.
